Cuasi Legendario
by Venia Silente
Summary: ¡Emergencia! La bruja ha secuestrado a nuestra princesa, y la tiene prisionera en una torre custodiada por un dragón. ¡Paladín! Es tu deber ir a su rescate - pero es peligroso ir solo. ¡Esto te ayudará en tu misión! [Recibes tres compañeros] [DO-DE-DOOO]. ¿Son así de peligrosas y ominosas las cosas, o se trata de algo tan simple y cotidiano como una tarde de picnic?


**¡Es una emergencia!** La bruja ha secuestrado a nuestra doncella y la tiene prisionera en una torre, custodiada por un dragón. ¡Paladín, es tu deber enfrentarte al peligro y rescatarla! Pero es peligroso ir solo - ¡esto te ayudará en tu misión!

_Recibes tres (3) compañeros_.

¿Son así de peligrosas y ominosas las cosas a nuestro alrededor, con peligro y riesgo a diestra y siniestra? ¿O se trata de algo más simple y cotidiano, comparable tal vez a una tarde de picnic? Descúbranlo en esta pequeña historia que trata, principalmente, acerca de cómo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor es más que nada un tema de perspectiva. Publicada inicialmente como parte de un concurso para la comunidad de _PkStation_, aprovecho de republicarla aquí ahora para que disfruten, después de este día de San Valentín, del pequeño componente de romance.

Sin más les dejo:

**Cuasi Legendario**

_Por Venia Silente_

* * *

La situación estaba mal, pensó el paladín andante mientras caminaba rumbo a la colina bajo el inclemente sol, pero podía ser peor. Podía estar llevando una armadura pesada en vez de las vestimentas finas, de color plateado con cubiertas y protecciones en su pecho y otras áreas delicadas. Podía estar lloviendo, nevando incluso, o podía ser de noche, cuando las criaturas más extrañas salían de cacería. Podía haber sido un ataque foráneo, más sangriento, que hubiera gatillado este encuentro. Podía estar enfrentando solo, sin compañeros, a las fuerzas que se venían por delante. O podía ser su día libre.

La situación drástica había acaecido no mucho antes que el sol alcanzara su zenit. En algún momento de descuido, no, de confianza, la zorra de los prados, monstruo familiar de la casta más importante de la citadel, había de alguna manera raptado a la doncella y la había llevado prisionera a la cima de una colina, a una pequeña torre alejada del mundo y conectada a éste por no mucho más que un alfeizar y una larga rampa.

Hasta aquí, no hubiera sido mayor problema para el galante paladín abrirse paso y recuperar a su amada, como le correspondía por deber divino, mas claramente el destino dejaba en claro que tal sacra tarea no podía, no _debía_, ser fácil. Había de presentarse la dificultad invocada por el aullido de la hechicera cuadrúpeda, y manifestado en la forma de los dos monstruos compañeros que protegían a la magna casta: éstos, ahora, inmersos en su afán de proteger a la doncella, responderían amenazantes ante cualquiera que se presentara a rescatarla.

El joven paladín había estado a cargo de las defensas de la citadel desde hacía ya un tiempo. En su estadio era que una variedad de guerreros entrenaba con sus monstruos compañeros todos los Lūnae, Mercuriī y Veneris. Esos días también venían guerreros de otras regiones, deseosos de probar las habilidades que habían adquirido en el entrenamiento de monstruos combatientes para luego seguir su camino en busca de males que abatir e ideales que pregonar.

Pero hoy, el mejor de la citadel tendría que vérselas contra el propio arsenal que él había con tanto esmero ayudado a entrenar. Al menos venía acompañado de su mejor compañero, el can de púas eléctricas que protegía el estadio de combates, así como del monstruo luchador de grandes palmas y falda amarillenta, llamado "Hariteyama" por los comerciantes de las islas del este, y por el monstruo meditador cuyas extrañas danzas y manipulación de los vientos y objetos cercanos sorprendía a todos sus oponentes, a quien los mismos comerciantes llamaban "Charem".

Fue en el momento en que el can eléctrico llamó la atención de su adiestrador hacia la torre que se encontraba delante, donde la doncella le urgía a rescatarla agitando sus manos desde la gran ventana, cuando el paladín supo certeramente que se encontraban en problemas. "El Bruto" le llamaban muchos, "Zangoose" su adiestrador, era uno de los protectores de la casta, aún ciertamente dedicado a su defensa como dejó claro la ráfaga de blanco y rojo sangre que casi se lleva consigo en un movimiento al luchador de gigantes palmas en un ataque sorpresivo. El tajo pasó tan cerca del hombro del luchador como para haber podido apuntar al corazón, pero el luchador sabiamente se cubrió y se dejó arrastrar por el golpe para responder con un puñetazo envuelto en los fuegos del Averno apenas El Bruto habíase recuperado de su fallido ataque.

Fue ahí cuando comenzó la feroz escaramuza, cuando el can eléctrico sintió el suelo vibrar de una manera extraña bajo sus pies, y logró dar la alerta a sus camaradas justo antes que el pasto comenzara a crecer y convertirse en enormes arbustos y ramas que se doblaban con alevosía para perseguir al humano; el meditador, sin embargo, se encontraba ya alejado del suelo, literalmente sentado en el aire mientras materializaba a su alrededor una corona de colores refulgentes que se convirtió en un rayo apuntado a la enemiga escondida tras los arbustos. La hechicera sin embargo no tuvo ningún problema en evadir el ataque, y saltó de rama en rama para bombardear al paladín y a sus compañeros con una ráfaga de hojas tan afiladas como las cuchillas con las que la clientela cortaba las carnes. Tal sería el futuro que esperaba a los valientes rescatistas si no podían superar esta misión.

Así siguió la escaramuza con el can eléctrico tratando de detener los ataques de la hechicera legendaria mientras el paladín corría de roca en roca, de tronco en tronco, llegando a arrastrarse por el suelo o a dar grandes saltos para poder evadir los peligros que le acechaban y de los cuales sus compañeros tratarían de protegerlo. Y los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos bandos pudiera asestar un golpe definitivo, hasta que en algún momento el luchador de grandes palmas logró evadir un ataque muy cercano de su rival y con un golpe certero lo tumbó contra un árbol, donde sus garras quedaron clavadas, sus ataques inutilizados.

Y fue en ese momento que el meditador protegió al can eléctrico de un rayo de luz devastador, alimentado por la furia del Sol, permitiéndole al can invocar el poder del trueno para finalmente derrotar a su adversaria, a la que fue a apresar y reprimir él mismo, presionándola con sus garras contra el suelo.

El caballero se sonrió, sabiendo que su camino a la torre estaba libre y que podría rescatar a su amada. La sensación de algarabía fue efímera, cortada de cuajo por un rugido ensordecedor y una sombra que emergió desde detrás de la torre para elevarse por los aires y cubrir el campo de batalla. El pelaje del can eléctrico se erizó aún más de lo que sería normalmente posible... ¡Aún quedaba el dragón! La criatura más poderosa que el hechicero había dejado tras de sí, reptil azulado con una furia sin igual, que en sus tiempos habían conocido los fundos enemigos como "El Final", y los comerciantes documentado como "Bohmander", porque cuando aparecía en el cielo nada dejaba de arder hasta que su furia se calmara.

El meditador y el luchador acompañando al caballero pronto se levantaron para tratar de oponerse a la bestia que rápidamente bajó al suelo en un vuelo rasante, sin molestarse siquiera con un rugido, sus alas rojizas sesgando a cuanta criatura se encontrara por delante. Instantáneamente el luchador de grandes manos cayó rodando montaña abajo mientras el can eléctrico empujaba a su caballero al suelo seguro antes que un sonido duro y efímero marcara el lugar donde sus vidas podían haber terminado.

"¡Hariteyama!" gritó el caballero sin recibir respuesta mientras el can eléctrico erizó sus púas y lanzó un enjambre de púas cargadas volando hacia su oponente; sin embargo, éste no hizo más que reír y elevarse por los aires recibiendo el asalto en su vientre acorazado, y tras aspirar por un momento una bocanada de aire exhaló una columna de fuego con la que, trazando un arco con su cuello, persiguió por varios segundos al dúo hasta que éstos se separaron. Fue entonces que el caballero torció colina abajo para llegar hasta donde el luchador yacía inconsciente, su cabeza estrellada contra una roca y un tajo cruzando su pecho. ¡Un sólo golpe, y un daño tan crítico!

Pronto siguió el meditador, quien había tratado de usar los misteriosos poderes de la mente para paralizar al dragón en pleno vuelo, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada maliciosa del dragón, tan penetrante y pendenciera que el meditador perdió la concentración en sus defensas en un momento crítico en que el dragón, luego de fallar un ataque con sus garras contra el can eléctrico, se alzó por los aires y alcanzó al meditador en un instante, para darle un coletazo que lo mandó directo al suelo, cayendo como un cometa para caer derrotado instantáneamente.

Eran solamente el can eléctrico y el paladín tratando de resistir los furiosos ataques del dragón, mientras trataban de alcanzar la torre donde la doncella, extendiéndose desde el alfeizar de la ventana tanto como podía, gritaba para darles su apoyo.

Sin embargo entre el humo, el ardor y la devastación que los ataques del dragón dejaban a su paso, alcanzar la colina se hacía imposible, y e paladín pronto se vio replegado a uno de los únicos árboles que aún mantenían sus troncos intactos en el lugar... Y los deseos de buenaventura que la doncella enviaba desde la torre, fueron repentinamente sustituidos por un alarido, el sonido de algo golpeándose contra el piso, y un silencio sepulcral.

En ese momento todos los contendientes tuvieron su atención completa en lo que acababa de suceder en la torre, en cuya ventana ya no era visible ninguna doncella. El can eléctrico el más sorprendido, boquiabierto, como no sabiendo qué hacer, mientras que el dragón rápidamente dio una vuelta en el aire y se mantuvo vacilante, como esperando una señal.

"¡Estoy bien, chicos! ¡Caí sobre el pasto! ¡Sigan divirtiéndose!"

El alivio se apoderó de los contendientes, y Salamence rápidamente aterrizó cerca del tobogán para examinar a su entrenadora, quien se estaba sobando un moretón en un lugar de su cuerpo no muy agraciado. Jolteon y Leafeon, ya no apretados contra el suelo, saltaron rápidamente para ir a lamer a la muchacha, mientras Zangoose se levantaba tranquilamente de su árbol y le prestaba el hombro a Hariyama para subir colina arriba. Medicham se encargaba de curar al joven líder de Gimnasio quien aún sacudía sus ropas y se divertía mirando todos los parches de pasto que habían sufrido los efectos de la escaramuza.

El joven entonces le hizo una seña a sus Pokémon para que le dieran un poco de privacidad a la muchacha, y se acercó a ella para ofrecer su mano y levantarla. Medicham les dio una mirada, se encogió de hombros y flotó a alguna otra parte.

"Tenemos que dejar de vernos de esta manera... creo que los vecinos de la zona podrían asustarse," explicó el joven.

"Pues lo que es yo me divierto bastante. Es muy atractivo verte subiendo la colina y peleando junto a tus Pokémon como una verdadera batalla, en vez de esos aburridos y fáciles combates de Gimnasio."

Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro, sus ojos declarando a escondidas cuánto les agradaba este extraño ritual de cortejo, cuando la joven se acercó más a su aún-no-novio y le comentó al oído:

"Veo que tus Pokémon se divierte mucho con esto. La verdad es que en la ciudad no los dejan combatir a su antojo. Salamence también, creo que le ayuda a su autoestima."

El joven se sonrió mientras miraba a Jolteon y Leafeon, el joven macho tratando a duras penas de evadir las forzadas atenciones de la hembra que tenía la ventaja en territorio verde y sembrado.

"Pues yo creo que a nuestros Pokémon ahí les gusta más. ¿No dicen siempre en las leyendas que el dragón es manipulado por algún mago o hechicera maligna?"

Mientras Leafeon finalmente atrapaba al macho con una hierba lazo y lo sometía a un tratamiento de lengüetazos y masajes que el Pokémon eléctrico tenía que admitir que era de su agrado, el líder de Gimnasio invitó a su pareja a que descansara su cabeza en los hombros de él mientras ambos observaban la ciudad colina abajo y esperaban que sus Pokémon pusieran todo en orden. Entonces le comentó:

"Quizá sea yo quien esté manipulando todo esto para que nuestras citas nunca sean una pobre rutina, ¿no te parece?"

Ambos se sonrieron.

Y mientras tanto, el dragón permanecía estoico, cuello extendido para mirar al mundo más desde lo alto, escondiendo su felicidad mientras observaba a sus compañeros y a su entrenadora disfrutar de la suya.

"_Oh, sí... ¡así es como me gusta!_" pensó Salamence agitando su cola. "_Como en los viejos tiempos cuando nuestra especie asolaba los cielos a rugidos, y éramos temidos y respetados, intimidantes, confiados, indetenibles..._" Luego extendió sus alas para dejarlas reposar al sol y se dedicó un solo pensamiento al contraste de los comentarios de los humanos a su lado.

"_Comparado con los pobres oponentes en la ciudad y los combates con tantas normas, esto es un excelente entrenamiento para recuperar nuestros tiempos de grandeza. Ya estaré listo..._"

"_Todo me irá de perlas..._"

–


End file.
